


A Queen of Spades (Or Lack Thereof)

by docwhal



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort?, Dysphoria, Hurt, M/M, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, but a lotta hurt, but its nothing to be romanticised. just a warning in case., however im not gonna shit on kingkaard, just a warning: possibility of non-con references later in the story, king of spades is Not Nice, lancer origin story, trans rouxls kaard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docwhal/pseuds/docwhal
Summary: "Suddenly alone, she paused, looking around and letting her eyes settle on Rouxls’ shop.  The way he spoke hadn’t sat well with her; she had assumed up until this point that the Spade King’s queen was around somewhere, but Rouxls claim that Lancer called him “Lesser Dad” lead her to believe that she hadn’t been around for his growing up.  Lancer’s bubbly personality was hiding something, and she knew it.  Spade seemed to be his hero… yet his involvement in his son’s life seemed little to none."My take on Rouxls and Lancer's backstories, and some worldbuilding in the dark.





	1. Falling Behind

“He always asketh me the Worste queries, and calleth me his “Lesser Dad.””

“Our relation is NONE, you little water-beetle! I placate you for your Father's sake!”

“How is he, anyhow?”

-

**-Present Day** **-**

Despite Ralsei’s warnings that they were close to the throne room of the castle, Kris seemed unready for the conflict which awaited them. Susie was surprisingly complacent with the team’s decision to wander before facing the Spade King, and she drifted behind the others as they left the room which lead to Lancer’s.

Kris and Ralsei walked down the stairs. Sudie didn’t follow them down.

Suddenly alone, she paused, looking around and letting her eyes settle on Rouxls’ shop. The way he spoke hadn’t sat well with her; she had assumed up until this point that the Spade King’s queen was around somewhere, but Rouxls claim that Lancer called him “Lesser Dad” lead her to believe said queen hadn’t been around for his growing up. Lancer’s bubbly personality was hiding something, and she knew it. Spade seemed to be his hero… yet his involvement in his son’s life seemed little to none.

Susie trudged back towards Rouxls’ shop, hands shoved deep in her vest pockets. If anything surpassed her anti-social tendencies, it was her depth of feelings about the meaning of “family;” she had known Lancer for all of a few hours, and already his safety meant the world to her. As a social outcast herself in the lightworld, with familial issues to spare, Susie wasn’t going to let Rouxls subtleties go unchecked if _ he _ was the one taking care of the kid.

“ROUXLS!” The door slammed open, cracking against the wall as jars and plates clattered to the ground. Rouxls, who had previously been reclining with his feet up on his desk, had fallen backwards over his chair into a mess of indigo cloth and white hair. “I BEG… THY… PARDON?” He coughed incredulously, clambering back to his feet. “Su-SUSIE?”

His incredible act of standing amused Susie, but the gasp that caught in his throat at the sight of her was even funnier. Coughing to cover her laugh, she stomped up to the counter and put her palms down on the glass. “Kay. You! Wet noodle. What the hell did you mean before?”

Still tense, and obviously not trusting the axe which sat hauntingly on her back, Rouxls edged barely into the blue light. “Specify, cretin. I speak eloquently and frequently.”

Susie snorted, “yeah, you do.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Don’t worry. Shut up. I mean- Anyways, back when those two chumps were with me! That crap you pulled out about Lancer… I don’t get it.” Susie blew the hair away from her face to see Rouxls rolling his eyes.

“The beetle? I tire of him more and more everyday. Whateth is thy intention in asking?”

_ Damnit. _ Susie thought, the careless steel in Rouxls’ eyes offering none of the strange softness he’d exhibited in asking Lancer’s condition.

“You- then why the hell were you askin’ about how he was?”

Rouxls didn’t twitch. “I most certainly didst not, for I knoweth already how the little one is.”

“And how is that?” Susie growled, nails digging into the countertop.

“Annoying.” Rouxls finished, chuckling before pulling some spices from a rack and setting them on the counter. “Have I sated thy inconsequential thirst, Lightener? Why doest thou not run along, hmm?”

Susie could feel her blood boiling, but a strange feeling kept her from knocking his shitty lights out. “Fine. But watch your damn mouth, noodle boy, or next time I’ll paint this room… Rouxls colored. Whatever the hell color that is. Bye.” Rouxls couldn’t get a word in edgewise before she shoved her way out the door and stomped down the stairs, yelling for Kris and Ralsei so she could keep up. Rouxls’ weird behavior would have to stay weird, she didn’t have the time to be a sleuth. Plus, her parents would kill her if she wasn’t home in time.


	2. Thirty-two Odd Years Ago

**-Thirty-Two Years Ago-**

Glittering twilight dripped down the walls of Card Castle. The air seemed to hum with energy, bursting in waves and spatters as the Dark Fountain gushed life into the Dark World. The geyser’s most recent point of eruption, just behind the castle, had offered the current tenant a surplus of darkened power. The King of Spades had not deigned to tell the other suits of the kingdom before utilizing the power to assume ultimate control over the playing board. Once the smallest of the four unions, Spade immediately took the chance to assimilate the Diamond, Heart, and Club underlings to his own empire. With a new military force and the few other spades who lived in the castle, it was now the King’s prerogative to find any true spades who had since gone into hiding, or cast away the emblem.

That search had lead him to one family on the east edge of the playing field, Spades by territory, but visibly far from the suited way of life. Still, now that the fountain was gushing power few miles from their home, they were undoubtedly reaping the benefits of its influence, and the King sent for their… ‘welcome’. A party of Rudinns was tasked with the homecoming, just as friendly as snakes with knives as they entered the quiet home, hidden in purple trees.

The first they met inside was a woman, tall with indigo skin, gripping what looked like a shirt in her hands. Seeing the Rudinns immediately sent her into a panic, standing and pressing her back into the next one they noticed; a child stood behind her, cowering behind the chair she had been sitting in.

“D-Diamonds! Roux! Stay behind me.” Her white eyes blazed, deep black pupils darting over the faces of the intruders. “Don’t come any closer. We don’t want trouble, but I will defend this household with my life if I have to.”

“What’s all the ruckus- GOOD LORD!” A smaller man wheeled into the room, wheelchair screeching to a halt. “Graise! Who are-”

“Please, stop yelling.” The head Rudinn, clad in shining red, slithered forward, sliding their knife into its sheath. “We’re not here to stir trouble. Ma’am?” He offered a rolled scroll to the woman, Graise, and slid back. “From the King.”

“Oh, we don’t listen to the King! You guys can go home, it’s okay-” Roux’s words were cut short by a strong hand. “Ssshht! B-be quiet, for God’s sake, Roux-.”

“Llanze, take Roux to our room.” Graise murmured as she unrolled the scroll, finding what looked like a crude invitation. Another Rudinn stepped forward, gesturing to the handwriting. “The King wrote it himself.”

“I can’t read this.”

“Neither could any of us. Our Highness cordially invites you to the castle, to pay a ‘visit’.” The Rudinns all shifted to move out of the way, making a path to the door.

No one moved. Llanze and Roux had only made it so far as the hallway, turned around, and set their bright eyes on the party making way to the door. Graise lowered her brows, but kept her lips pursed, mouth shut.

“You can come with us, Ma’am. Your husband and daughter, too.” The invitation was slowly turning into an order. “In fact, I’d suggest you do. You’ll be safer with us.”

Graise visibly bristled at the words, but straightened her back and turned, eyes steely as she beckoned Llanze and Roux. “Come now, you both. Roux, get dressed.” Returning her gaze to the Rudinns, she swore for a second that a few were sighing thankfully, glad the family was coming wilfully. “As for you all… I trust you’ll be ensuring our safety.”

The head Rudinn cowered as Graise towered over him, “M-ma’am?”

“Because if you cannot, I then cannot ensure yours.”

“Y-yes ma’am!”

As soon as Roux was ready, the three set out cautiously with the band of Rudinns flanking them in the shape of a diamond. The trek was long, but with curiosity and considerably long legs, Roux stomped playfully ahead of the group. Their footsteps all but fell silent, however, as a wave of energy passed over the group, and the Spade Castle glimmered in the distance.

“There,” the head Rudinn muttered reverently, “your destination awaits.”


	3. Fitful Sleep

**-** **Present Day-**

Eyes wide, unblinking yet darting all across the memory of Susie’s face, Rouxls backed away until his knees hit the bed, and he collapsed. She couldn’t have known… _ Not possibly could that meddling child have discerned any sense of feeling I could have for the boy _ \- _ I have none such sway of emotion anyhow! _ Rouxls noted, internally pardoning himself of any foul play. Lancer was the King's son, and his only role in the prince's development was to watch over him, and hopefully cull his crass accent (a more personal goal).

What was Susie yapping about, then? What, he wondered, had possessed her to interrogate him, especially without her lightener companion, and the darkener that seemed to be guiding them? He shrugged the thought away, slipping off his masterfully crafted suit, which he’d sewn and then worn to his coronation as Castle Assistant, then as Duke of Puzzles, then as-

The thought that struck him did not offer any substance, but stung like a cattle prod on his back, and he immediately switched off his eyes. Shut tight, he imagined puzzles and fences and safety for his King- Kingdom, and let the images float into dreams; every few hours, the prod would wake him again, body covered in cold sweat and long hair tangled behind his head. He continued to push the sharp pain away until only his stomach ached dully, then fell into a fitful sleep of puzzles once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter, I know... this was actually supposed to be a FOOTNOTE for chapter one, but i think it can be a short little chapter if it wants... plus, actual update chapter tomorrow! or tonight...? unless? heheh


	4. Rouxls Kaard

Looming at the gate of the castle was a monster with no eyes, draped in dark cobalt silks, looking tense as the group approached.

“Hathy, open the gate. Alert the King to our arrival.” The lead Rudinn spoke, crossing his arms and waiting for a response. When she still seemed unsure, he rolled his eyes with a sigh, “...and aren’t you looking just fabulous today?”

Hathy suddenly brightened up, flashing a dazzling smile, and nodded, cranking open the gate. She made a soft, happy sound with her tongue, then waved the travelers in. She seemed to follow Roux with her head, and Roux pleaded internally that she would stop. Without missing a beat, her face turned away to look at something else, and Roux breathed out gratefully.

The King of Spades was already aware that Roux’s family had arrived. Some of the Rudinn’s in the group had slithered off, unnoticed, to report directly to him.

“They should be here any minute,” one hissed, bowing their head to the King and gesturing to the door. The King snorted, letting out a low growl.

“About time.”

The party, now only consisting of Roux, Graise, Llanze, and the head Rudinn approached the door. Before they had a chance to even knock on the throne room door, the King’s voice boomed from inside: “COME IN.”

Roux was first into the room, stepping forward as the head Rudinn opened it and ran, leaving the three alone in the King’s sight-line.

The Spade King’s eyes were hidden in the shade of his mask, but from his posture and frown, it was obvious he was sizing up the no-suits as they hesitated by the door. Gazing the longest at Graise, she coughed into her hand, stepping forward. “K- Your highness… We appreciate your invite, though I must apologize, I’m rather unsure what you could want with us. We hardly contribute-”

“Spare me the explanation. I’m sure, madam, that you’re quite proud of your…  _ detached _ , shall we say, lifestyle. But the balance has shifted in this world, creating for you and your family the chance of a lifetime.” He stood, drifting over almost carelessly, until he was chest to chest with Graise. “Join me- us, here. As fellow Spades, I…” The cordial nature of the conversation quickly grew to be too much for Spade, as he threw his hands up and turned around, stomping and scaring the Rudinns. “I won’t sugarcoat this. You will be a part of my empire. Tell me now what trades you, your husband and daughter have involved yourselves in.”

Graise moved to object, but the scarlet-clad Rudinns by the throne drew shimmering blades, inching to the King’s sides and threatening to draw nearer.

Roux hadn’t noticed the tension, however, and barely flinched at the mention of a “daughter”, focus caught on the King.  _ His command of the room… electric _ , Roux thought, suddenly rather puzzled as to why they’d never visited the Spade royalty. Graise’s hand abruptly demolished the daydream, however, as Roux realized Spade’s gaze had left her eyes.

“You tailor… I see. And what of your daughter? Certainly she must be useful in some way.”

Graise’s teeth were near clattering as she swallowed back a wave of anger. “I have not trained  _ him _ yet in my trade. He takes after me, and seeks to one day be a seamster.”

King Spade sat back, bemused. His eyes continued to rove Roux's body, scrutinizing his posture and dress. “A boy? Truly you must be joking, madam.”

“His name is Roux, and he is… He simply… Doesn’t appear the part…”

The King laughed, darkness licking at his teeth. “Well, madam,  _ he _ is going to have to live by my rules - so long as you all wish to enjoy this power I so graciously am allowing you.”

Graise could feel a cold seeping into her bones, but to feign confidence she pushed out a short laugh. “Roux is no troublemaker, but… he has a track record of things going his way. I don’t know what it is about him, your highness.”

Attempting a grin, the King merely snarled. “The brat likes to make his own rules, does he? Roux, come here… Roux Kaard, is it? If you’re so prone to changing the rules, why don’t we just make that your name, shall we? Rouxls Kaard sounds better, I think.”

Roux only watched, startled, and felt his mother’s hand tense on his back. “You… You can’t just…”

“ROUXLS!!” The King snapped, and Graize stumbled as he ran forward, bowing. “That’s it… You’ll listen to me, answer to me, no exceptions. Guards! Take the couple to their new quarters. As for you, Rouxls Kaard… Come with me.”


End file.
